


Comet Crashing

by ditac



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, still contains idol elements and whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditac/pseuds/ditac
Summary: In which Hajime Shino is a part-time dog walker, part-time dreamer, and a chance meeting proves that the stars are aligned.





	1. ✵

**Author's Note:**

> *makes my enstars fic debut* welcome to jackass!

* * * * *

"Another day, another yen," Hajime mumbles as he stretches his arms out to the side before rolling out of bed. It was nice to wake up on his own accord to the sunbeams that illuminated his humble studio apartment. Located just on the outskirts of the big city, the surrounding urban noise was substantially lower. Calmer.

After scrounging up a little breakfast, Hajime turns on his TV, eager to catch his favourite segment of his favourite show before Fushimi-san arrives to drop off the dogs, King and Leon, and his work begins.

Subaru Akehoshi appears onscreen, all smiles and twinkly eyes as he uses both hands to wave at the camera. He's promoting the newest season of the idol boot camp series and Hajime's heart flutters.

While Tori (King's owner) was a powerful legacy boy and Koga (Leon's owner) was part of a popular rock band, Akehoshi-senpai was arguably one of the top idols in Japan. Hajime had followed his career from the very beginning, immediately enamoured with Akehoshi-senpai's positive attitude and cheerful smile - gosh, he was the very reason Hajime had actually attended the televised idol show; it was there that Hajime had met Akehoshi-senpai in person for the first time, and where the idol had even given him some tips on singing and stage presence. It was honestly the best experience of his life, though shortlived, he got to befriend Akehoshi-senpai and many others with similar aspirations. Akehoshi-senpai had gone on to debut with a boy group, Trickstar, that quickly rose through the charts and solidified itself as one of the most popular idol groups in the country.

Hajime still kept in touch with the agent that had signed him shortly after he left the idol boot camp, refusing to reappear for the semifinals due to insufficient funds - while the grand prize was a mouthwatering amount of money, he reasoned that signing with an agent immediately was the quickest route to being earning an income to help support his family. It turned out that he was only able to sporadically pick up modelling gigs and singing stints were rarer still. While he shied away from most of the work the agent suggested, he secretly yearned to continue on the path of a proper idol - but stepping out solo was an absolute terror and it was difficult for him to find a group due to his timid nature. Sticking with the few modelling jobs with familiar photographers was a safe bet for now, and singing in the shower was his respite.

The door buzzer sounds, almost grounding Hajime immediately, and he jumps to his feet. His eyes trail back to the screen as he quickly walks to the door because Subaru is playing coy about addressing rumours of a new Trickstar album being released.

Thankfully it cuts to commercial, and Hajime can bring his full attention to the door which he unlocks to reveal the ever-punctual Fushimi-san.

Accompanied by the golden retriever and the corgi, Fushimi-san greets him in the same placid, professional tone as he always does before quickly offering the leashes with a gloved hand. "I'll be back to collect King and Leon at the usual time this evening," Fushimi-san reminds him.

Hajime acknowledges the statement with a quick bow. It still didn't seem like Fushimi-san was getting used to being a doggy chauffeur, evident in the way the man's shoulders only relaxed once the dogs were safely unleashed inside the apartment and out of his immediate vicinity.

When Hajime closes the door, he turns to see that the two dogs have already made themselves comfortable on the small sofa. Leon barks twice at the TV and King lays his snout on his paws, as if to ignore the corgi.

"Don't get comfortable just yet, you two," Hajime warns, "We're going out for a nice walk, you know!"

One of Trickstar's songs begins playing on the TV, overlaying a montage of their previous concerts playing on the screen, and Hajime starts to hum along, stalling in the foyer so he could enjoy Akehoshi-senpai's singing before calling for the dogs to come to the door.

As the song winds down with the final notes, Hajime hooks their leashes to their collars. He places a hand on the doorknob and musters up his sternest voice: "Leon. King. Please behave." The two dogs just stare at him but Hajime nods, satisfied in believing that they understood.

Hajime catches himself daydreaming about his time on the idol boot camp series again; Akehoshi-senpai practising on his own in the dance studio when Hajime walked in. Hajime had excused himself, apologizing and explaining that he didn't know the other was practising, but Akehoshi-senpai had just wiped the sweat from his brow and asked him to join. Besides the barrage of compliments sent his way from Akehoshi-senpai, it was simply seeing him so unpolished and trying his hardest that had only made Hajime long for him even more since that day.

King is refusing to take another step now, firmly sat on the sidewalk with his snout in the air, when Leon suddenly began to bark at a dog and owner making their way towards them. Hajime snaps out of his daydream and restrains Leon as best he could, fiercely tugging at the leash, but Leon runs circles around him, tying his legs up in the lead as the other dog barked vigorously in return. It was such a mess, Hajime could cry.

"Shinonon?"

The owner of the shibe inu (who was now happily panting alongside Leon) pulls down his black face mask under his chin and lifts his dark shades to reveal incredulous blue eyes and a wide grin.

"A-Akehoshi-senpai?!"

Akehoshi-senpai pulls his face mask back over his nose with a "Shh!" People were already turning around to stare at the commotion.

Hajime feels like he's going to combust into flames on the spot from the sheer embarrassment of being immobilized by a dog leash, in front of Akehoshi-senpai no less, but the idol's muffled chuckle somehow kept Hajime composed. As Akehoshi-senpai helps unravel him from the leash, he explains that his dog, Daikichi, was on very friendly terms with Koga's dog, Leon, due to always being kennelled together during the touring season. The two familiar dogs were still happily wagging their tails as they sniffed around each other's scruff. Off to the side, King sneezed.

Akehoshi-senpai quickly ushers Hajime to the nearest café, where they sit outside so that they could keep company with their four-legged pals. Hajime can't remember the last time he had splurged on dining out - it had been grocery bargains and convenience store goods for far too long, thanks to his meagre budget and inclination to put coins away for a rainy day. _Today is definitely the opposite of a rainy day_ , Hajime muses to himself as he peeks over his menu at Akehoshi-senpai.

"Ukki had a photo shoot today, so I tagged along to this part of town, but it was taking longer than I expected." Akehoshi-senpai giggles, almost sheepishly. "So I took Daikichi out for a nice walk - it would be awful to leave him cooped up in the car for so long, yanno?"

Hajime nods, lowering his menu, but he's still in a daze, still soaking in Akehoshi-senpai's sunny presence.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Akehoshi-senpai," Hajime finally says when the server sets down their initial order of tea.

"Me too! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Akehoshi-senpai pulls down his facemask so he can carefully blow on the hot drink. "Almost a whole year..." His voice drifts off, as if contemplating something.

Hajime barely lifts his cup to his lips when camera shutters and excited whispers cut through the air. He spots some people huddled in a group, just a barely comfortable distance away from where the quaint café gate guarded the perimeter. The dogs only pay half a mind to the small group, but Hajime suddenly feels very conspicuous and very self-conscious. Akehoshi-senpai seems to pretend that there isn't a bunch of people watching them, but when he looks over at Hajime, he picks up on his unease.

"They're just fans," Akehoshi-senpai tells him. "Probably for a fansite. Don't worry about them." He takes a sip of his tea. "Ah... I'm disrupting Shinonon's nice, quiet life..." There's a tiny edge to his voice, despite the airy tone.

"It's fine!" Hajime blurts, a little too quickly. "I was just surprised!"

"Honestly, I'm surprised too." Akehoshi-senpai doesn't look over to where the group is growing larger. "I guess they followed me from the photo shoot."

"It could also be that one of the staff here might have tipped them off," Hajime mumbles, glancing in the direction of the café entrance.

"This is no good," Akehoshi-senpai says with a sigh, pushing his teacup away.

"Eh? I thought that the green tea was excellently brewed..."

Akehoshi-senpai grins as he reaches down to give Daikichi a scratch behind the ears. "I meant all the people watching us. Hey." He leans over the table, holding up the dessert menu to hide their faces, "Can I get your phone number? So I can text you about meeting up later? I want to tell you something, but like, more privately."

It would not be an understatement to say that Hajime Shino almost fainted on the spot. But he held it together, conjuring up a serene aura that knew no anxiety, and he recites his phone number in a whisper as Akehoshi-senpai taps it into his phone.

The server comes over and asks whether they were interested in anything off the dessert menu. Akehoshi-senpai closes the menu and slides it towards Hajime before getting up. "He'll have whatever his heart wants."

Hajime can't help how the heat rises in his cheeks, can barely refuse the money that Akehoshi-senpai slaps on the table as he wraps Daikichi's leash around his palm.

"I'll text you later, Shinonon! Bye-bye for now!"

"I'll be waiting!"

Hajime wants to drop face-first into the slice of strawberry shortcake that he orders and disappear. "'I'll be waiting'?" he mumbles. "So lame!" He swears Leon lets out a tiny whine in agreement.

Hajime refuses to dwell on whatever Akehoshi-senpai wanted to tell him because doing that would only mix up his head even worse than just reminiscing.

At the very least, he was thankful that the group of people had quickly dispersed once Akehoshi-senpai left the café, though not before taking a couple of pictures of Hajime on his own. That was quite unnerving. He supposes he shouldn't let these things shake him, that he should be used to little bouts of spotlight by now, but... Hajime sighs. It's just his nature. What's a guy to do?

He mutes a call from an unknown number. He absolutely couldn't deal with that right now. If it was important, they could leave a voicemail.

 

  
* * * * *


	2. ✵✵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kno i said i'd update super soon & i apologise greatly but remmember... time is fake

By the time Fushimi-san drops by the apartment to pick up the dogs, Hajime is in a state: namely, checking his phone constantly. It's not that he didn't try to take his mind off it - he had initially decided to ignore the urge to keep checking his phone, but obviously, that didn't hold out for long.

The sun is low in the sky, painting pinks and oranges behind wispy clouds. Hajime sighs at the navy that descends on the horizon.

When his phone chimes to alert him of a new text message, his heart leaps into his throat and he quickly unlocks his phone. Akehoshi-senpai is asking him to meet by the park entrance, which is only a short walk from Hajime's apartment, and Hajime quickly counts to thirty before sending his reply. He smiles at all the exclamation marks Akehoshi-senpai uses when he responds right away.

 

***

 

Hajime sees him first, dazzling under the light of the lamppost with Daikichi by his side. He wants to run up to him, but he maintains a brisk pace until Akehoshi-senpai looks up and smiles; Hajime has to run just a little bit then, he can't help it.

He immediately feels silly for rushing over but he feels even sillier for the way he greets Akehoshi-senpai so breathlessly. But Akehoshi-senpai just pats his head and thanks him for agreeing to such a selfish request of his.

"For you, anything!" Hajime says. He bites his lip when Akehoshi-senpai laughs.

"Okay," Akehoshi-senpai says with a sparkle in his eye. "Hold my hand while we walk!"

Hajime takes Akehoshi-senpai's offered hand without hesitation and he's pulled just a little closer to Akehoshi's side before they begin to walk down the illuminated park path. Daikichi, allowed to be off his leash, keeps his pace in line with the two of them.

"Daikichi has taken a liking to you," Akehoshi-senpai notes. "Usually he runs up ahead of me."

"I probably still smell like Leon."

"Nuh-uh..." Akehoshi-senpai leans in slightly as they walk. "You smell really nice..."

Hajime can't calm his pulse and his shoulders tense to try to stay composed.

"Sorry Shinonon, I didn't mean to drag you all the way out here."

Hajime shakes his head quickly. "It's fine! I'm actually really glad to be spending more time with you."

"Me too," Akehoshi smiles, almost like he was reassured. "Also, like this, we don't need to worry about photographers bothering us."

"And you don't have to hide your face!" Hajime adds, immediately casting his eyes to the grass, blushing. 

"You've got a point," Akehoshi-senpai says with a smile. How Hajime loved that smile. Akehoshi-senpai continues with more explanation, "Also, I really felt like seeing the stars. It's so difficult to see the stars in the city."

"That's true," Hajime replies, looking up at the sky that's now a black blanket with diamonds woven between the fibres. Even though Hajime is with him now, he can't bring himself to look directly at him for too long, as if Akehoshi-senpai was some sort of mirage that would disappear if he dwelled on the thought. "The stars truly are beautiful... Part of the reason why I'm glad I decided to move out here."

Akehoshi-senpai purses his lips, then bursts out, "Back then... Why did you quit the idol boot camp?" He didn't wait for Hajime to reply before letting go of his hands and waving his hands, "Sorry! I wanted to ask you before, but I didn't know how... and now I just... blurted it..."

"That's okay," Hajime blinks, surprised by the outburst. He really wasn't expecting this question being sprung on him, though the explanation was very simple. "It was... too expensive," Hajime tells him softly. "I had saved enough money for that one season, but there were additional costs that I hadn't accounted for... But don't get me wrong! I loved every aspect of it! And I still do some modelling and singing ever so often."

Akehoshi-senpai adopts a sort of relieved look on his face. "I'm glad to hear that... Except I wish you could've told me the reason sooner instead of disappearing so suddenly." He pouts. "I was so worried you know."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know how to properly say goodbye and announce my departure -"

Hajime's sentence is cut off when he's quickly pulled into a warm hug, and everything was Akehoshi-senpai. "It's okay. I thought I put too much pressure on you or something... Thank goodness you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you!" Hajime almost cries, squeezing back tightly. He feels Akehoshi-senpai pat the back of his head. He mumbles into his shoulder, "After all, I joined for you..."

"Shinonon." The whispered nickname, so close to his ear, raises the hairs on the back of Hajime's neck. "Slowly turn around."

He does as he's told, letting go of Akehoshi-senpai, and spies Daikichi just a ways away, by the bushes. Beside him is a pure white bunny, whose fur is highlighted by the moonlight, giving off an ethereal blue sheen. Daikichi, usually so hyper, is docile.

"Daikichi made a new friend," Akehoshi-senpai states, and Hajime realizes he has his arm slung around him, holding him near. "That little rabbit reminds me of Shinonon, in a way."

Hajime can secretly feel his heart jump for joy at the comment but outwardly he pouts. "What do you mean?"

"The little rabbit looks so soft-" there's a finger stroking the hair framing his face. "And cute."

Instantly, Hajime feels feverish. He has to remind himself, almost like a mantra, that Akehoshi-senpai is an idol, Akehoshi-senpai is an idol; he's used to doing fanservice, and he probably doesn't even know what he's doing right now, probably don't know the kind of effect he has on him. "You're s-such a tease, Akehoshi-senpai!"

"But I'm serious, Shinonon!" Akehoshi-senpai giggles. "I wish you could see the look on your face right now! So cute! So cute!"

Hajime covers his face with his hands, but Akehoshi-senpai encircles his wrists and then they're face to face. So close. Too close. He shuts his eyes.

Akehoshi-senpai is an idol. Akehoshi-senpai is an idol-

He feels Akehoshi-senpai let go of his wrists, and when he opens them, he sees him giving a little more space, as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Anyway... what I wanted to tell you earlier was that Nazuno Nito has apparently branched away from Valkyrie, and he's joining a new company that's looking to form a new idol group," Akehoshi-senpai begins, speaking a little more quickly as he went on, getting more excited, "I think you should go to the open auditions, Shinonon! You're a perfect match for their visual requirements, not to mention an amazing singer and dancer!"

Nervousness bubbled up in the pit of his stomach, and his heart leapt into his throat at the mere mention of auditioning.

Becoming an idol.

It had previously been a pipe dream, strung along Akehoshi-senpai's brilliant shadow. Despite the amazing opportunity, Hajime had hoped that the 'news' was... something else.

"I believe in you, Shinonon! Just like you've always believed in me, right?"

He's close again, this time gently taking one of his hands as if he knew that it would make Hajime calm down a little, provide some comfort over the tumultuous feelings in his head and heart.

A magnificent shooting star streaks across the sky overhead and Hajime takes a deep breath. "I'll think about it..."

"That's good enough for me," Akehoshi-senpai says, smiling maybe because he knows Hajime has already committed, and that it was just his timid nature to give such an answer. He leans in even closer. "For now, that's good enough." Just above a whisper, Akehoshi-senpai intones, "Don't push me away, Shinonon."

And then he kisses him.

 

***

voicemail (1):

 

"Hi there, this message is for Hajime Shino... Um, I'm Nazuna Nito, and I got this number from your agent! I just wanted to personally invite you to a closed audition for a new idol group under my care because I believe you'll be a perfect fit with your looks and talent! Please c-call me back with your decision! Thank you for listening!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this was all very obviously inspired by the night of the pleiades event cards... but also [salon de thé](https://enstars.info/scout/salon-de-the) still owns my ass... Next,)
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
